One Truth
by thebatwiggler
Summary: When Alexis and Daniel crash, he's the one who wakes up from a coma with amnesia, not her. He can't remember his family or even who he is, but there is one truth that he couldn't forget, even without his memories, and that is his need for Betty. AU HIATUS
1. Awakening?

Alrighty. I know, I know. Another story, Batwiggler? _WHAT?_ I know, and I WILL update my others and finish them, but this one (another great challenge from Hellen Lou (the most awesome person EVER who comes up with great challenges [and plot lines lol! Hooray for her!) was special and I just had to write it. This story is sooo dedicated to her and her greatness.

**Timeline- Read because it is important. **Since this _will _be family focused, the story will be changed dramatically. There will be NO fey summers death situation, just Alexis' hatred for Bradford. I owe a certain plot line to **Wired2Damoon **(concering the murder of Fey Summers)I love this person to death (and she's friggin' awesome with that story line she lent me!) This will be **AU **obviously, so be warned.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything written about in this story, unless they are original character, and that means that I do not own Ugly Betty.

* * *

He heard voices, one strong and defiant, another tired and hazy, while the last was harsh and scathing. He really didn't care at the moment, all that mattered to him was the soft caress of the hand that he was holding and the faint smell of bread and fruit. He was blissful in his mind, just relishing in the warming sensation the body next to him gave off. 

The voices, however, were ruining it for him. They were getting louder, and with each rising octave, his own world containing warm hands and comfort came apart until he could no longer take it.

He opened his eyes, blinded by a light so bright that he briefly wondered if he was dead.

"Oh my god! He's awake!"

* * *

Betty felt as if every bone in her body weighed ten pounds and her eyelids thirty. She was so tired and with Alexis and Bradford constantly arguing over what was best for Daniel, the only way to get sleep was to leave and Betty was not about to do that. 

Claire, whom had gone into a drinking frenzy after she found out about the accident, sat in the chair closest to the corner and was currently trying to placate her daughter and husband.

Of course it was unsuccessful and Betty was once again left wishing that Daniel had grown up with a normal family.

It was when she began to lightly doze off, her hand embracing Daniel's as it had been for the last month, that she heard the shriek come from Alexis.

"Oh my god! He's awake!"

Doctor's rushed in and Betty was pushed harshly aside. She stood to the side, tears in her eyes, watching as Daniel, the most important person in her life, woke up from a coma. She was so happy that she barely held down the urge to hug him.

She was just happy seeing him awake.

* * *

Everyone stayed quiet while the doctor's made sure his health was stable. When the doctors began clearing since they saw no complications in his health, Alexis threw her arms around him and began sobbing. Claire also ran (well, tried to run, but her lack of sobriety hindered her considerably) to Daniel, but Bradford just walked closer to Daniel's bed and if Betty saw correctly, he had tears of happiness in his eyes. 

As for herself, Betty stood in the corner, barely visible to everyone else, watching over Daniel with happiness.

"Daniel, you don't know how worried we were! Mom and Dad, we've all been here for a month! A whole month, Daniel…" Alexis cried.

Claire was gently caressing his hair and Bradford patted his leg softly.

Daniel, however, looked confused as hell. He began coughing and signaling to his throat and Claire immediately passed him his water from the night stand. He drank greedily, gulping the liquid down.

Alexis then began to compose herself and stood upright, fixing her clothes over-all frumpiness. Claire and Bradford made more room for Daniel to breathe as well, noticing that they were all suffocating him.

Claire, wondering why her son hadn't said anything, asked him worriedly, "Can you speak, son?"

"Son?" he asked confused, "I'm your son?"

Bradford frowned.

"This isn't time for games, Daniel."

"I'm sorry… but I have no idea who any of you are," Daniel said. He looked scared, Betty noted, and it took all of her willpower not go up to him and shake him by the shoulders until he remembered them.

Alexis, who had just composed herself minutes before, broke down crying once again.

* * *

Dr. Smalls entered the spacious hospital room and immediately turned to the Meade family. 

"It seems he has a type of amnesia from what you tell me. Now, to see the extent of the amnesia, I would like you to talk to him about current events that have happened between all of you. Something might trigger his memory," he turned o Daniel, "But before that, I would like to ask you what you _do _remember."

Daniel, looking anxiously between all of the people looking at him, answered stiffly, "I remember things like brushing my teeth and getting up the morning, and for some reason I remember bagels, but that's just actions and stuff."

"Do you remember people?"

Daniel scrunched up his nose and concentrated. "Betty. I remember a Betty and I remember warmth and fruit and bread and hands. But that's all. Is Betty here?" Daniel looked around the people visible to him, but he didn't feel like he knew them.

"_Betty?_" Bradford asked, obviously shocked. Alexis and Claire couldn't even speak they were so caught off guard.

Dr. Smalls, curious as to who this Betty person was, said, "Is she here? Is she a family member or a girlfriend?"

Alexis, having gotten over the shock quite quickly, rose from her sitting position.

"She isn't family. She's just his assistant and nothing more. She's actually outside because she's _not _family," she said, referring to them kicking Betty out, telling her it was relatives only.

Smalls rose an eyebrow. "Just an assistant? She doesn't seem to be 'just an assistant' if he only remembers her out of everyone, including family."

Alexis, not liking where the conversation was headed, said, "I don't like what you're implying-"

Just then, the door opened, revealing a disheveled Betty who, quite frankly, looked like crap.

Daniel gasped, "Betty!"

Betty, believing he had regained his memory, automatically went to his bedside.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay outside Alexis, it's just that I didn't see anyone coming back out and I was so worried…" she rambled.

Smalls looked at Betty, observing how her hand was holding Daniel's and the content expression on both of their faces.

"I take it this is Betty?" he murmured to Alexis, so as not to have Betty hear them.

She nodded, bewildered at the possibility of having her brother forget his family, but remember some ugly assistant.

Daniel, who hadn't spoken in quite awhile, began to push himself upward so that he could sit. When he was comfortable, he motioned for Betty to get closer to the bed.

Betty, confused by Daniel's odd request, scooted closer to the bed.

That was when, out of nowhere (according to everyone who was _not _Daniel), he grabbed Betty by the back of her neck and crushed their lips together.


	2. The Meade's Are So Crazy

**AN- **Love the reviews i got people! I just love you guys!

This chapter had Wired2Damoon's plot idea somehwere in the sotry so the chapter is dedicated to her. Love you! Oh, and im sorry everyone thought alexis was a bitch lol Hopefully it will be cleared up in tis chapter!

* * *

Betty had absolutely no idea what was gong through Daniel's head, hell, she didn't even know what she was thinking of, but _damn _did he kiss good…. 

Betty pushed Daniel away, not too harsh as to injure him, but enough for him to get the point. He looked genuinely confused by Betty's actions, and she almost felt bad until she remembered that he was the one who _kissed _her.

Alexis gasped dramatically and Dr. Smalls 'hmm'-ed. Bradford and Claire were seated in the chairs beside Daniel's bed, disgruntled at having to see the image of their son making out with his assistant so up close.

Betty wanted nothing more than to get swallowed up by the floor.

"I see," Smalls said, "You and Daniel had a secret relationship then?"

"What? No! He's my boss and, ok, one of my really good friends too, but that's it! I swear!"

The Doctor sighed. It seemed like it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Alright. So let me get this straight. Claire was in jail for murder, but the real killer, who so happened to be your Creative Director, was sentenced when a witness finally came forward. Now you," he turned to Alexis, "pretended to be dead for two years while you got a sex change and when you came back into your family's lives, you tried to ruin them?" at her nod, he continued to Bradford, "You had a secret affair with the woman your wife was convicted of murdering and then you were engaged briefly to the woman who actually _did _murder her_?" _

Bradford nodded.

_No wonder the poor man wants to forget his family, _Smalls thought, _they're all bat-shit crazy. _Smalls almost regretted planning the small session he gathered them for regarding Daniel's life. His family and Betty were present, but Daniel was not, as they still did not know the extent of his injuries. Plus, Smalls felt that he needed some background information on the family and such so he could better help Daniel. Unfortunately, he was beginning to think these people were in more need of help than the one who had amnesia.

"Now what's the story with you, Betty?"

She jumped slightly, startled she was asked a question, but replied easily enough. "Um, there really isn't any story with me… I'm just there with his bagel and coffee every morning, waiting for him to give me my daily list of things to do. I'm just an assistant, that's all."

"You mentioned… a bagel?"

Betty, thinking the doctor might have gotten the Meade 'crazy' gene, nodded hesitantly.

The doctor nodded absently at the answer.

Alexis, impatient at knowing her brother's condition, barely stopped herself from snapping at the doctor.

"Well? What do you think is wrong with him?" she finally asked.

Smalls looked up at the worried faces.

"Well, my guess is that he has Retrograde Amnesia that probably results from the trauma of the accident and the extremely strong drugs he was taking at the time. Since amnesia after a strong impact on the head, such as when he crashed, is already a serious matter, the pills he was taking probably added to the memory loss. We still need to make some scans, but that is the most likely conclusion."

"I already guessed that," Alexis said, irritated, "What I wanna know is why he remembers her," she pointed at Betty, "and not us! His family!"

Smalls coughed slightly, not really wanting to be the one to tell 'crazy' people that they were, in fact, crazy.

"Daniel," he started, " does not seem to have had a stable childhood or adulthood when it came to family. He lost one member, gained them back, and then lost another. The emotional trauma a person feels from that is not a small matter, so Daniel will of course cling to what he's never had before- consistency. He remembers habits, things he did every day, such as brushing his teeth and getting dressed. So when a person he feels he can trust not to leave him, not to abandon," Smalls noticed Alexis cringe slightly, but kept on, "him, he will most likely cling to that person and the feeling they give them."

"To put it simply," Smalls continued, "Betty gave him what you couldn't- security. He feels safe, loved, and even with amnesia, he will continue to cling to her because he is starved for those feelings."

He looked around the room at the occupants. Claire had her face in her hands, sobbing gently and repeating the words 'bad mother' over and over again. Bradford had an unreadable expression, but the way his hand was tightly gripping the chair so hard his knuckles turned white showed his great anxiety. Alexis, the worst off of the three in his opinion, was staring off into space, tears silently flowing down her cheeks. Smalls knew that she blamed herself for Daniel's condition.

Betty, Smalls observed, seemed awestruck at how important her presence was to Daniel.

Quietly exiting the room to let the people inside contemplate their own role in Daniel Meade's life, he made his way to the receptionists office.

"Alice, I need you to call my old friend, Ms. Geller, you know, the therapist? Yeah, tell her that I have a few patients in urgent need of her assistance. Tell her it's an emergency."

* * *

Once everyone had gotten a hold of themselves, Betty began to head for the door to get the doctor so they could begin to discuss what to do for Daniel, but a strong hand pulled her back. 

She turned around, maybe expecting Bradford, but not in the least expecting Alexis, the woman who had barely even acknowledged her presence for the last month.

"Ye-yes?" she asked, squirming under Alexis' intense stare.

Betty thought she'd be yelled at, reprimanded, or even fired before Alexis did what she did to Betty.

Alexis hugged her. She hugged Betty so tightly that she felt her bones crack in some places.

"Thank you…" Alexis whispered, "thank you for taking such good care of my little brother."

Claire followed reached out to give Betty her own little hug. Bradford, stiff as a board, did not hug her, but he did give her a pat on the shoulder.

Betty felt embarrassed by the attention and she personally felt as if she hadn't done anything great, but she understood their love of Daniel and how his condition scared them, so she just accepted their gratitude humbly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't very nice to you," Alexis said, "but having my little brother remember you and not me… it hurts. It hurts deep."

Betty nodded and she understood where Alexis was coming from. Betty couldn't blame her for being rude after everything she was put through.

* * *

The doctor knocked at the door and quietly entered the small room. He looked at every face and when he saw that they were quite calm, he sat down in the chair behind his desk in the corner. 

Betty seated herself slightly to the side, not wanting to seem like she was intruding, but Alexis made her scoot her chair closer to the Meade's. Betty knew it was for Daniel, but she couldn't help feel a little happy in being accepted by them.

"Alright," Smalls began, "It seems to me that the best course of action would be to talk to Daniel about his amnesia, but you should not over-whelm him with memories or people or anything. Maybe tell him a story a day, but nothing too drastic. We need to start small. That includes not telling him about murders or sex changes or anything that might completely freak him out, ok? I know it might be a bit hard for all of you, but it _is _the best course of action when we consider his condition and the fact that all of your crazy stunts possibly made him forget you in the first place."

Smalls took a deep breath and continued, "Try to make him do things he does a lot, like if he watches 'I Love Lucy', then make him watch an episode, things like that. Consistency is what he needs and that includes all aspects of his life like food, TV, habits, hobbies, etc. Do you all understand me so far?"

The Meade's seemed disgruntled at being treated like children, but nodded since they knew no to argue if Daniel's well-being was on the line.

"Betty," said the doctor, turning his attention to her, "I know this may sound like an odd request, but don't leave Daniel's side," at Betty's odd look, he continued, "He views you as his point of stability and he will cling to you in both an emotional and physical manner. You should not leave his side at all for the next few weeks, understand?"

Betty nodded, determined to help Daniel in any way possible.

"Now, I know this is going to be hard for all of you, but please be patient. There will probably be times in which Daniel will be unstable and act irrationally, but remember that he has no experience or memory to rely on when it comes to situations. He has the body and brain of an adult, but the experience of a child so it is _not _going to be an easy time for all of you."

Smalls paused to catch his breath again.

"Betty, you will deal with the brunt of it. Daniel seems to be under the impression that you are dating and he will most likely not be swayed to think differently, so just give into him for now. One last thing. Remember that what's important now is not that Daniel remembers exact memories or things, it's that he remembers people or faces or emotions. Don't try to complicate things by being too detailed or pushy when he remembers something wrong or can't remember something at all. Given his condition, him getting his memories back will be a long process that will require all of you to have a lot of patience, alright?"

They nodded and Smalls stood form his desk.

"Alright, I suppose it's time we pay Daniel a little visit."

* * *

**AN- **oooooh what will happen with daniel? How is he going to act? Well review, and find out! 


	3. Whaaaat?

**AN-** First things first. I'm sorry for the laaate update but I had finals this week and last week I had to study, plus projecst for various classes so yea. I'm soooorry. But rest assured that I am currently writing about three stories right now plus the new chapter of 'Finders Are Keepers' so look out for that!

Uuum, **Mcabello**, please message me, for you won the 100th reviewer one-shot! Please! **BTW- **I changed a word in the summary for this story because it felt funky to me. I don't know. PLease review!!!!

* * *

He was confused. He wondered where he was, who the strange people who just entered the room were, but most of all, he wondered who _he _was. 

The people he met today seemed to know more about him then he did and that little fact brought a wave of nausea from him.

"Daniel," the tall blonde woman said, "please tell us what you remember."

"I'm… Daniel?" he asked hesitantly.

A look of god-knows-_what _passed briefly over the face of the woman, but she still managed a strained smile and a nod.

Daniel continued to feel sick to his stomach but he managed a rather snippy answer.

"I told you… I remember stuff like changing my clothes, brushing my teeth, eating. Only stuff like that. There's nothing else I remember besides Betty," Daniel repeated.

"Do you remember work?" asked the woman. She seemed hell-bent on him suddenly having an epiphany, Daniel mused.

"I remember writing a lot, but other than that, no," he answered.

The blonde woman seemed ready to fire more questions at Daniel, but was interrupted by the one who Daniel knew was the doctor.

"Obviously, he doesn't remember anything except the most basic of things. His ABC's, hygiene, you know, the basics. So let's focus on informing him about you guys, hmm?" said the doctor glancing meaningfully at the other occupants of the room.

Daniel sighed.

The woman who seemed to deem herself the voice of the group spoke first.

"I'm Alexis," she said, "You're older sister," she pointed to the other blonde woman present, "And that's Mom."

The 'mom' in question stepped closer to the bed but Daniel shifted slightly, nervous around her for a reason unknown to him. She stopped short of touching him and patted him slightly on his arm.

"Hi Honey," her soft voice murmured gently.

"And this," interrupted Alexis again, gesturing to the only man present besides the doctor, "is Dad."

A man, aged but with an aura of power and authority, gestured slightly with his head to Daniel.

"Son," he said simply.

Daniel stared at the people around him, his head turning at the possibility of him being related to them.

"So you're… my _family?" _he asked, completely and utterly freaked out by the situation.

The doctor nodded and said, "Just let it soak in, Daniel. We'll leave you to yourself for a few seconds so we don't over-whelm you, alright?"

They all gathered up to leave, but Daniel's voice broke out in the silence.

"Wait," he said, his mind jumbled with thoughts.

"Hmm?" said the doctor as he turned his body towards Daniel once more.

"Can… can I see Betty? I'm not feeling too good…" Daniel gently said.

And he didn't. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach, a yearning for the scent of the girl, a necessity for her soft hands, that Daniel had no explanation for. It was the same feeling he had when he kissed her, the rush of feelings and over-load of emotions in his body.

The doctor stared long at Daniel, causing the feeling of insecurity to grow in him, thus his need for Betty to grow as well.

"When you say you aren't feeling well… Do you mean that you feel scared? Worried? Unsure of yourself? In need of comfort?"

Daniel didn't even need to think twice about his answer, he just immediately nodded.

"I see," murmured the doctor to himself, but to Daniel he said, "She'll be right in in a few minutes. We'll be right outside if you need anything and there will be a nurse by the door for whatever you may need," the doctor curtly nodded to Daniel and walked with the rest of his 'family' out the door.

Daniel was left counting the seconds until his Betty, his _comfort, _came back to him.

* * *

Once outside the room, he headed for the waiting room where he saw Betty reading an old issue of Mode while sniffling. Smalls tapped Betty on the shoulder and quietly told her that Daniel was requesting her presence. She nodded and composed herself quickly.

Dr. Smalls then took the Meade family into a private corner for a small chat. There was more to Daniel's condition than it first seemed, Smalls mused to himself.

He turned to the Meade's, specifically Mrs. Meade, and asked, "Did he ever have a security blanket when he was young?"

She seemed a little taken aback by the odd question, but Mr. Meade was the one to answer the question.

"Of course not. I would never let my son have such a girly contraption," he stated firmly.

"I see. Well, when he was a child and had tantrums, what did he do to calm himself down?" Smalls asked.

They were all confused by the sudden questions, but they answered accordingly.

"Daniel never had a _reason _to have a tantrum. We gave him everything he would ever want," answered Claire.

"But think deeper, try to remember any instance in which Daniel was upset. What did he do?" the doctor pressured.

"Actually," Alexis ventured, "I do remember this one time that Dad took me to Europe on a business trip and Daniel seemed really mad about it."

"What did he do?" Smalls asked.

She scrunched up her nose in deep thought, trying to remember the exact memory.

"Nothing," she finally said, "He didn't do anything. He stood there, with his fists all balled up and a teary face, but he didn't start crying or anything… He just _stood _there."

"Actually," said Claire, cutting in, "Whenever Bradford chose Alexis over Daniel, he wouldn't say anything. I didn't even know it had bothered him so much until a year ago when he started talking about."

"And I'm sure that is around the time that Betty began working in Mode?" a look of triumph passed briefly over the doctor's face.

"You already told us she was his security blanket, doctor," Alexis cut in, understanding what the man was getting at.

"Did he cling to Alexis?" asked the doctor, ignoring Alexis.

"Yes," answered Claire, "Terribly so. He wouldn't leave her side for more than five minutes if it was possible."

"Did he verbalize his feelings a lot?"

"Not really…" said Claire, surprise flickering in her eyes, "Only on occasions when it was expected of him."

"One last question- Did Daniel ever have a serious relationship?"

"Once," Claire answered, "But it ended terribly and he was put under a lot of pressure with her. Her name was Sophia."

"Was Betty also around then?"

Alexis sighed irritably, "Yes she was. What's the point of this?"

"The point of this, Alexis, is that I think your brother may be in love with Betty."

"… Huh?"

* * *

**AN- **Dun dun dun! Why did the doctor come to that conslusion??? What's gunna happen with Betty and Daniel alone in the hospital room??? Why is this story under humor if it's more drama?????

Stay tuned and find out ;-)


	4. Daniel Gets Touchy

**AN- **Sorry I've been so late to update lately, but my UB muse kinda died on me lol But thanks to the new episode, it has been magically revived! So enjoy!

* * *

Betty steadied herself, her heart already pounding in her ears as she neared the door. Fervently, she prayed that Daniel had regained his memory for if he tried something like that again, she didn't know what she would do. 

She prayed, but deep down, in the little section of her heart that she kept hidden for about a year, she wished he hadn't.

Her crush on him was inevitable and unavoidable. A girl like her, who never got much attention from the opposite sex, would, of course, _crush_ on Daniel Meade, the guy who was everything a girl dreamt of and then some.

She was attracted to his boyish charm and the easy way he flirted with women, even _her_ in a blue moon. Being in close proximity to such a handsome and wanted man for hours on end was a dream come true for most women, and while Betty valued the inside of a person more than the outside, even she was susceptible.

But that was just a crush.

Betty knew her chances with Daniel were nonexistent and she didn't dwell on it. She went into other relationships, with men much more suited for her, and tried to push her little puppy crush behind her.

Being with Henry was one such _harsh _push she made in the effort of forgetting Daniel.

When Daniel began showing his true self to Betty, what began as a crush soon escalated into more, and before she knew it, she was in love.

She hated herself for it daily, telling herself to remember that this was _Daniel-freakin'-Meade. _What could he possibly want with her?

And so here she was, in front of the hospital room of the current love of her life (permanent, more like it, she thought bitterly), boyfriend-less because of said love-of-life, and too terrified to move.

Hesitantly, she pushed open the door and stood by the door, making sure the distance between Daniel and her was large.

It was.

Daniel's head had snapped up when he heard the door and his face held such a look of relief that Betty almost regretted her decision to stay far away from him.

'Almost' being the most important word in that thought.

"Betty…" Daniel said, his eyes searching hers, "Where have you been?"

Betty blinked, having not expected that at all.

"Um… here? I haven't left the hospital so I'm not sure what you mean Daniel-"

"Betty."

She stopped at the sternness present in his voice, and she quietly asked, "Yea?"

"I… I­-" Daniel growled deeply, his discomfort in not knowing what to say showing on his face. He leaned forward and Betty, forgetting her earlier goal of keeping her distance, got close enough to help, he startled her completely.

She squeaked when his hand tightly wound around her wrist and he pulled her onto the bed with him. She ended up sitting side-ways on his legs and she immediately tried to get off.

She attempted to get free but Daniel was hugging her with such a ferocity that she was completely immobile except for her feet and she wasn't exactly willing to kick an injured person.

"Da-Daniel," she stuttered out, "Please let go…"

"No."

_Ouch. _Daniel's answer said in a cold and firm voice which allowed no objections.

Unfortunately for him, she was the girl who never gave up.

"Daniel, I'm not a twig and I don't want to crush your legs under me," she said, attempting to joke slightly with him.

Daniel did not respond immediately, just tightened his hold on her body and nuzzled her cheek with his face.

"Not heavy. Just perfect."

Betty blinked, confused by his childish answer. She knew the doctor said he might behave like that, but he wasn't even talking in complete sentences.

"Daniel, I'm going to have to insist that you let-"

"Be quiet. You're too loud. Besides, I'm mad at you right now," Daniel's face bore an expression of exhaustion and irritation, but Betty did not care. She was too busy being irritated herself.

"Did you just tell me to be quiet?" she asked, her anger apparent on her face, "And what did I ever do to you?" she began wiggling to get out his embrace. Other than her anger, the close proximity was… affecting her in a very, very bad way at that moment.

"You don't listen very well, do you?" asked Daniel, but instead of further irritation, a slight smile graced his lips. "I was… confused. Why weren't you here before? Did the kiss bother you that much? Was it my breath or something?"

Betty blushed at the reminder of the kiss, but managed to somewhat keep her cool. "I was only outside for a little while. And, um, well, the kiss… it was definitely unexpected, that's what it was."

"Hmm?" Daniel hummed distractedly. He was currently entranced by Betty's cheek and neck, nuzzling her and keeping his face close to her, and his _lips _were on her _neck _for goodness sakes!

"Da-Da-Daniel… what are you _doing?" _

She was going to die form lack of blood to her other body parts, she just knew it. It all seemed permanently concentrated in the blush on her face.

Daniel looked up briefly and cocked an eyebrow, "What? Isn't this normal for couples to do?"

"C-Couples?!"

Daniel groaned, his ear currently suffering from the harsh treatment Betty's voice gave him.

"Daniel, we are in no way-"

_Daniel seems to be under the impression that you are dating and he will most likely not be swayed to think differently, so just give into him for now. _

As if a faucet just turned and the water rushed out, Betty's head recalled what Dr. Smalls had told her just a little while ago.

Daniel worriedly looked at Betty and questioned her, "What's wrong? You got really pale…"

"No-nothing. I'm fine. Perfectly. Fine."

Daniel snorted.

"Alright then," Daniel said, his hands once again retaining their position on Betty's waist, "Why don't we play a little game then, hmm?" a devilish glint appearing in his eyes as he stared down at Betty.

"We shouldn't be playing any kinds of games right now, what you need to do is let go of me," Betty said sternly.

"No. I want to play the game," he pouted and his big blue eyes stared into Betty until she could no longer resist.

"Fine, but after the 'game', you let me go."

"Alright..." Daniel grinned against Betty's neck. She knew it because she felt it.

"What kind of game is it anyway?"

"My favorite one," Daniel pushed down Betty and lay flat on the bed with him hovering over her, his body centimeters within reach of hers.

Betty shrieked in surprise, but she was quickly muffled by Daniel.

Or rather, Daniel's _lips_.

Hs hands did not stay very still either, and he showed his expertise by roaming her body in such a way that left Betty trembling.

The kiss, which began tame even with the force that was applied when he gave it to her, turned deeper. His tongue flicked out slightly, but she refused to open obligingly as she was trying to protest the entire thing by pushing her hands against his chest in an effort to push him off.

Daniel's rock hard body had other ideas and didn't budge an itch. Daniel, also seeming to get some rather different ideas, swatted Betty's hands away and began to get daring with his hands. And with his desperation for Betty to allow him entrance into her mouth, his hand wandered to an extremely sensitive spot for any woman- the chest.

He only slight brushed against it, but Betty's reaction was immediate. She gasped loudly, falling into Daniel's devious plans as he plunged his tongue into Betty's mouth and she couldn't help but to moan.

God, Betty really disliked herself at that moment, but she couldn't resist any longer. The kiss was not like any she ever had, Daniel was intoxicating, and the whole scenario was completely _erotic. _

Betty. Daniel. Hospital bed.

Sounded like a bad porno to Betty, but even her ears were thumping with excitement.

_Ears…? _she thought. That made no sense to her-

Thumping.

_Footsteps. _

_PEOPLE._

In complete fright, Betty gained super-human strength and pushed Daniel off of her with such a force that he landed on the floor with a resounding thump. Betty hurriedly looked to the door, where the Meade family and Dr. Smalls had just come through.

Alexis was the first to speak, and of course the content of her speech was absolutely mortifying to Betty.

"Busy fulfilling your hospital fantasy, Daniel?" she grinned down at him. She then turned to Smalls, "About what we discussed earlier… Maybe I shouldn't have been so fast to dismiss it."

* * *

**AN- **What will happen now? Why do the meade family need to discuss the matter with smalls???

(p.s. pleeeaaaase tell me if I did horribly in the little -intimate- scene! My first try at ANYTHING remotely provacative)


End file.
